Remember the Rubber Ducks!
by Rupsoccer
Summary: I do not own anything. Here is Dan/Natalie and some Amy/Ian. Very Humorous :


UGH! I cannot believe Amy agreed to this! A date! With the Cobra! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! I should have some say in this...

I knocked on Amy's door. She opened it and well, she looked nice. I have to admit but- NO! SHE'S NOT ALLOWED TO LOOK NICE! Especially not for...Ian.  
"Amy! I forbid you from going on your date with Cobra"  
"Well, I'm going, and you have no say in what i can and cannot do."  
She said as she pushed me out and slammed the door.

Well that didn't work...

"Ian, you must listen. Do you want to lower our reputation, by being seen with...her?"  
"Her name is Amy, and our reputation is already ruined so it doesn't matter."  
"But-"  
"No."  
He slammed the door on me...how rude.

I looked over to see Natalie in the same situation as me. I saw the look on her face. And it had EVIL written all over it.  
"I know that face!" I smirked, "What do you have in mind?" I asked knowing she had a plan to ruin their date.

She smiled evilly, "well..."

I walked into Amy's room. "Hi."  
She looked over her shoulder and gave me a weird look, "uhh hi?"  
"Just wondering if you needed some tips on what to talk about on your date tonight"  
"oh, yea sure" She smiled. Amy actually looked pretty... I was surprised. And I almost felt bad about messing up her date. Almost.

"Okay so make sure you talk about rubber ducks."  
"ducks? why?"  
"RUBBER ducks. Ian has a weird obsession with the things."  
"okay...and?"  
"Stay away from bananas. Completely. It is his biggest fear."  
"Um...are you sure?"  
"Positive" I said giving her a knowing smile.  
"Okay"  
"Oh and you look lovely" I said as I left the room.

"So run this by me again", Ian said.  
"Talk about books" I replied  
"Okay, that's a given"  
"Stay away from straws...uh yea that's it...straws..oh! and strawberries"  
"Why strawberries?"  
"Hello? It has the word straw in it!"  
"K got it"  
"You look smashing by the way", I said in my best British voice as I walked out the door.

Their date was HILARIOUS!  
Then dessert came. I HAD to see this. Natalie gave them each a smoothie and said "Banana and strawberry smoothie, compliments of the chef...well..Nellie."  
Natalie then put a crazy straw in each smoothie and said "enjoy..."

Amy and Ian looked at eachother then their smoothies.  
"You dont have to drink it if you dont want to" Amy said.  
"What? You should be the one not drinking the smoothine!" said Ian.  
"What? Why? Your the one with the fear of bananas! Natalie told me everything! Why do you think i spent this entire time talking about rubber ducks!"  
"Amy, love, your not making any sense. YOUR afraid of straws and strawberries!"  
"What? Who told you that?"  
"Daniel did!"  
She sighed, "Why would you listen to Dan!"  
Ian shut up quickly and quietly said "They're listening"  
Amy replied in the same tone, "Let's get em."

"RUN! RUUUNNN FOR YOUR LIFE!", screamed Dan as he grabbed my hand and reeled me into my room.  
I ignored the heat and redness rising to my cheeks, "what makes you think they wont look here first?"  
"Crap!" he grabbed my hand again and pulled me in the closet. I stopped, "Oh no, I am NOT going in there with YOU!"

I heard footsteps behind me and I shoved Dan in the closet and fell on top of him. He looked up and said a deep voice "Well, Hello." I rolled my eyes and got of him. We both sat in complete and utter silence. For once.

TIME PASSES

"There in here, I'm sure", said Ian.  
"There's no where to hide but the bathroom and closet, both of which they wouldn't be caught dead in those places...together."  
"Yes, but they have been acting weird lately...weirder then normal..." I saw the doorknob start to turn. I gasped and grabbed Dan's hand (by accident). I know what your thinking, but don't judge me! You DON'T know what Ian would do to me...what he is capable of doing to me... I have a RIGHT to be scared. I looked down, and I'm sure my face looked like :S

Dan, then, put three fingers under my chin, turned my head and kissed me. On the lips. I must say (not out loud though)... it was nice.

Someone opened the door and Ian screamed (like the little girl he was) "AHHHHHHHHH!"  
Me and Dan broke apart and "Merp?", I woke up, with Saladin's rear in my face. *Sigh, it was only a dream.

Wait ...was that a sigh of relief or sadness? Uh Hello? Ms. Writer! No! You can't just end the-


End file.
